herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky (Survivors)
Lucky is a big male golden and white haired Sheltie-Retriever mix with thick fur, and strong, powerful legs. He is the main hero in the book series ''Survivors ''by Erin Hunter. Personality Lucky is very independent and clever, with a useful determination. One of Lucky's special skills is hunting. He is known for his sly and cunning ways, and can easily care for himself by himself. Lucky is also very smart. He is nice and helps the pack through hard times. History Survivors: The Original Series The Empty City Lucky is first seen as a young pup named Yap, snuggled next to his littermates, Squeak, Yowl, and Yip. Squeak clambers over him, waking him up from his dream and announces that Mother-Dog will be telling them a story. He begs her to tell them about the Storm of Dogs, and she agrees, recalling the tale of Lightning and Earth-Dog. Lucky is being held in the Trap House, along with his new companion, Sweet. He, along with other dogs being held, sense something dangerous and dark coming. Soon after confiding his fears to Sweet, who agrees with him, the Earth started to shake, making his cage, and him, bounce wildly. Almost as soon as the Big Growl had begun, it stopped. During the rumble, Sweet's cage broke, allowing her to escape and help Lucky. While trying to get him out, he injures his paw trying to break the cage wiring. Then they safely find their way out of the Trap House, and into the city. They then go in search of food, first taking rotten scraps from the garbage, then go in search of a Food House. Soon the Food House is found, in shambles from the disaster, and after several minutes of begging at the door, they sneak inside. Upon entering they find a dying longpaw, which has been known to feed leftovers to Lucky. Lucky confronts the man as he dies. After the longpaw dies, Sweet declares she doesn't like his city and she belongs in a pack. She gets lost as she tries to find the exit, and Lucky pins her down trying to convince her to stay. Then Sweet tells him he can come too, but Lucky refuses. Sweet runs away upon his denial and he tries to catch her, then decides he is better off without her, for he is a Lone Dog. After Lucky sees Sweet go away, he wanders around the city. After encountering a unfriendly cat he wanders into the mall and meets up with Old Hunter. He smells food asks Old Hunter for some, and Old Hunter growls at Lucky, saying that he worked hard to guard this, this might be the only food left. Suddenly Lucky realizes that Old Hunter is in danger from a loosely hanging power cord and warns him. Old Hunter is grateful that Lucky saved his life and gives him some meat to take along with him. Lucky exits the room and goes back to the main mall, where a gang of foxes find him and start to chase him. They keep up the chase until Lucky is cornered. When he finally thinks he will have to give them the meat, a "pack" of dogs come in and manage to chase away the foxes. Lucky is skeptical of this pack, as they seem nothing like wild dogs. The dog who seems the most like the leader confronts Lucky, and Lucky quickly realizes this dog is his sister. She tells him that her new name is Bella, and Lucky replies that it's a beautiful name. Shortly after meeting the pack Lucky notices their collars and realizes they are leashed dogs. Suddenly Sunshine, one of the dogs, realizes that the foxes injured her paw and begins to dance around wildly, barking crazily. Lucky calms her down and shows her how to treat her paw. The other dogs are amazed and beg him to stay with them at least for the night. Lucky reluctantly agrees and all the dogs bark happily. Lucky sleeps next to Bella in a chair for the night with the rest of the "pack". Bella tells Lucky the story of Omega Wind and the Forest-Dog to Lucky, since he had told her that he had forgotten. Once the story is finished, she tells him that he reminds her of that story. When the next day arrives, he notices that the Sky-Dogs have destroyed that clouds and that it was good. The dogs think that they may return home, but Lucky tells them that they can't. They invite him to come along, and he decides that he would stay for a little while. Bruno begins explaining to Lucky about how they were long before the Big Growl. The dogs start telling him about the dog parks, wondering if the sandpit was still there. Martha invites him to come with them when their longpaws return. He tries to not allow his muzzle to curl, and he questions if it's exactly like a Pack since they are friends. Sunshine tells him it wasn't like a wild Pack, but Bella explains how it's like a pack, but to Lucky, her thought on a Pack is wrong. As the leashed dogs are wishing one another farewell and happy dreams, Lucky stares around in confusion. He questions Bella if they should sleep in her longpaw home, and she tells him that the Big Growl had left. He reminds her that it can return. He thinks they should sleep outside, rather than inside the broken longpaw home, but they go inside her house anyway to sleep. Lucky whines that he couldn't sleep in the house, but Bella tells him that nothing would happen, but once she fidgets another time, she gets to her paws, agreeing with him that higher ground was better. Right after that, the floor starts to ripple beneath their paws, and the two dogs bolted out of the house for their lives. Before they can warn the others, the rest of the Leashed Dogs are seen running from their homes. Martha and Daisy start to make their way back home, but Lucky orders they stay. Bella tells her brother that a dog named Alfie is trapped inside a house. The Leashed Dogs start talking as if the dog is already dead, but Lucky says that he's still alive. Bruno says he would go with Lucky to save him, which Lucky responds that Bruno would make a good pack dog. They are successful in saving the young dog, which Lucky starts to speak with Bella about it. Before he can say a word, she tell him that she was thinking about every dog. He tries to sound kind when he tells her that she's making excuses, but she bristles. She tells him that she wasn't making excuses, and if he got hurt, it would've been his own fault. He replies that he can always look after himself, as he is a Lone Dog. The littermate's argument is interrupted by Sunshine, who gives a wailing whine, saying that Daisy has gone missing. Lucky wonders of what trouble Daisy has gotten herself into. He finds Daisy's house and sees the small dog. He snatches her collar, and returns her to her friends, beginning to lick her face fiercely. Lucky orders the dogs to get away from her, thinking she might die. More Coming Soon A Hidden Enemy Lucky is first seen in this book running back to the pack because he could hear his pack fighting with the Wild Pack. He then rushes up to start sneaking towards them. Than Alfie sees him, and attacks the alpha. The alpha easily swipes Alfie away and he is injured. After this another Big Growl starts, a tree falls and a crack opens in the ground, and both packs run in different directions. Lucky stays as one of the Wild Pack dogs had fallen into the crack, but was still hanging onto the edge. Lucky realizes that it is Sweet, and he helps her out. The two dogs reunite happily. Sweet tries to convince him to join the Wild Pack, but he declines, as the Leashed Pack needed help. Lucky finds the Leashed Pack, where Alfie is badly injured. Lucky knows that Alfie is dying, and it is confirmed that Alfie dies. Sunshine is grief-stricken. Lucky and Bruno bury Alfie by the river. More coming soon Darkness Falls Coming soon The Broken Path Coming soon Category:Book Heroes Category:Animals